Two Hearts beat as One
by Jacky Swallow
Summary: A short Rose/Doctor story, because who can get enough of these two?


Rose felt fingers intertwine with hers, and she was pulled from sleep as her eyes fluttered open. Concern filled them when she saw who held her hand.

"Doctor? Doctor what happened? You've healed yourself haven't you? Even after you promised you wouldn't? Why? That must have taken years off your life! You should have healed the normal way, like us humans! I don't want you to…" The Doctor put a finger to her lips, a tired smiling forming on his.

"I won't be healing this time Rose. I'm going to die, and I'd rather die quickly and in one piece than slowly as I lay in agony in a bed." Whispered the Doctor quietly as tears started to brew in his eyes. Rose watched him in silence, unable to form words to describe how her heart was breaking. He continued.

" We've had a good run, haven't we? You and me….Rose Tyler and the Doctor. You've…you've taught me so much, even when I thought I knew everything, and you've helped me so much…even when I thought I could do it on my own. And right now, Rose, I need your help, because…" the Doctor was choked off as he fell forward, gripping his chest.

"Doctor?!" Rose sat up in bed and took his face in her hands, making him look at her. He struggled up and sat at the edge of her bed.

"Rose. Rose….I'm…I'm afraid. I've never been afraid like this before." He looked into her eyes, and the pain she saw nearly broke her. Rose drew him to her as tears of her own starting to fall. She held him against her chest, so he could listen to her heartbeat. He had always been fascinated by the fact that there was only one inside her.

"Its…it's ok Doctor. It's ok to be afraid. I'm here….I will _always_ be here for you." Rose wrapped her arms around him as he laid next to her, listening to her steady heartbeat. She softly kissed the top of his head, his playful hair tickling her nose. A sad smile spread across her mouth as her memory raced through all the adventures they had had. Of all the places they had seen and battles they had fought, the ones involving the Daleks. For they were the ones that were now coming, coming to harvest the hearts of the last time lord. They had nearly destroyed him, keeping him alive merely so his hearts would stay fresh. But Rose had found him, and wouldn't leave his side. She had started nursing him back to health but the Doctor knew that his time was limited, so he healed himself so he could spend his last few moments alive with her in a strong and healthy fashion. But his hearts were still fading fast, far faster than he cared to admit.

The Doctor breathed long and deep, closing his eyes and trying to enjoy these last few moments with his best friend, his faithful companion. The room was silent, and if one listened close enough, you could hear the soft beating of three hearts - three hearts that had learned to beat as one over the expanse of the universe. But soon it would be one, just one human heart, to keep alive the memories of the time lords.

Suddenly the silence was shattered, finally the Daleks were coming. Their robotic chatter of victory infiltrated the peaceful silence that Rose and the Doctor had been relishing. They both heard it, they both knew what was coming, but neither of them moved. The Doctor didn't try to run, Rose didn't urge him to fight. There was a heavy yet calming peace in the air. The sounds got louder and the Doctor's grip on Rose grew tighter. He hid his face in her chest, his warm tears starting to soak through her shirt. Rose returned the Doctors grip of need. Right now they didn't need to fight or run, right now they simple needed each other. Fear was ok, as long as there wasn't loneliness. And has long as they had each other loneliness was a far and distant idea.

The Doctor took a long and deep breath.

"Rose, I – " He was cut off as the Daleks burst into the room. In moments the small bed the Doctor and Rose were laying on was surrounded, daunting blue lights illuminating them. The Doctor and Rose stayed motionless, not wanting to let go and say goodbye.

"Surrender the Doctor. He is ours." one of the heartless beings beeped out. Rose shook her head. The Doctor tried to sit up, to face his end with bravery. But Rose wouldn't release her grip on him.

"Surrender the Doctor! Or you will die too." More threatening beeps. The Doctor forced his way in to a seated position and looked Rose in the eye.

"Let me go Rose, because I won't let them have you too."

"No. I wont leave you. Not ever." Rose linked her fingers in with his, looking into those eyes that have seen so much pain and loss. She was not about to let him face this moment of the greatest pain and loss alone. Even if it meant she would die as well.

The Doctor returned her gaze, knowing full well that he would never get her to leave. And that is why he loved her.

"Alright Daleks. I'll come with you" The Doctor addressed the Daleks but did not give then the gift of his attention, "I will let you take my hearts. But not until I give them to this woman." and with that the Doctor pulled Rose to him, and finally kissed her, kissed her like she deserved to be kissed, and finally admitting to the feelings that had been burning inside him for so long. Rose and the Doctor slowly pulled apart and looked into each others eyes, smiles forming on both their faces. And as they did so, one of the Daleks burst, with smoke pouring from its ominous blue eye. The Doctor and Rose looked at in wide eyed wonder. The rest of the Dalek stated to beep and chatter in an uproarious outburst. Oddly enough, they seemed to be completely distracted from their previous intent.

"Doctor….what's happening?" whispered Rose, thankful that they were both still alive as well as happily stunned from the kiss she had just received.

"I….I don't know….it almost seems as if it was the kiss that….HOLD ON A MOMENT! Oh this is brilliant!" The Doctors eyes lit up with a renewed fire. He turned to Rose, brimming and beaming.

"Rose Tyler! I love you!" shouted the Doctor as loud as he could. Another Dalek burst. The Doctor kissed her again. Another explosion. It was then that Rose caught on.

"Doctor! I love you!" shouted Rose with giddy excitement. More eplosions. The Doctor and Rose laughed and embraced, shouting "I love you's" at the top of their lungs until finally not one Dalek was left standing.

"Well that's just brilliant! They cant compute with the idea of love! Haha!" The Doctor became giddy as a school boy, grabbing Rose's hands and pulling her to her feet. They began to laugh and jump around on the bed, for a moment forgetting the danger. After a few moments the Doctor stopped and rested his forehead against Rose.

"Oh Rose, my Rose Tyler, I –" the Doctor gasped in pain and he collapsed on to the bed, gripping his chest. The carefree elation vanished from Roses eyes and she sank down next to him.

"Doctor!" cried Rose, reaching out to try and steady his trembling face. He gripped his chest, trying to hold in the gasps of pain that threatened to escape his lips. In the elation of admitting love and defeating the Daleks, both Rose and the Doctor has forgotten the fact that the Doctor was injured and on a rapid path towards death. The Doctor forced is eyes open and locked gazes with Rose.


End file.
